1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and a tool for repairing deformations in tubes, especially metal tubes used as feed grain auger tubes in agricultural implements including grain combines.
2. Background Information
Many agricultural combines with grain platforms have an auger tube which include fingers which are supported on at least one end by hanger bearings mounted on the sides of the auger tube. Occasionally the grain platform will pick up a rock. when this happens, the rock is fed to the center of the platform by the auger and then it comes in contact with retractable gathering fingers that feed material to a feeder house. The retractable fingers have a machined groove so the fingers break when a rock is picked up. Typically the force that breaks the finger will also bend the auger tube, a guide bearing, and a bearing retainer. To repair the damage the radius of the auger tube needs to be restored so the bearing will be properly orientated to the finger. If the tube is not corrrected, the bearing will bind on the finger and prevent the auger from rotating freely and can cause the finger to force the bearing out of the tube and leave the finger running in a metal to metal state with high wear as a result. Currently there is no good way to correct the tube. People attempt to repair the damage to the radius of the auger tube where a bearing that supports a finger will be mounted by using hammers and pry bars. Often heating of the auger tube is required. Often removal of the auger tube from the implement is required. As will be seen from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention that the present invention overcomes this problem.